Perfect Pizza/Transcript
Garfield: Faster Odie! And angrier! And much more impatient than that! I'd be pacing back and forth impatiently, but it's easier to have Odie do it for me. Jon ordered that pizza almost… twelve minutes ago. It's too late for me! I'm famished! Even if it came this minute, I'd be too weak to answer the door. Odie: Arrroooo! Garfield: I'll get it. Jon Arbuckle: I'll bring in the pizza! Garfield: I'll bring in the pizza, you bring out the money! Attention, hungry cat! Delivery Man: You ever feed that cat? Jon Arbuckle: No more than ten times a day. Garfield: Vito's pizza: the best pizza the world! struggles to eat the pizza, and when he does, he falls off his chair. Something is very wrong here… That was the worst pizza I ever had! It was dry! It was tasteless! Vito, what have you done to me!? '' pulls down the pizza box opening. ''*Gasp* "Mama Meany's Pizza Palace"? Jon Arbuckle: Yeah, I know it wasn't a Vito's pizza I ordered, but I had coupon for this place. angrily glares at Jon. You don't mind, do you? '' pulls Jon toward the front door. ''Okay, I guess you mind a little! ---- Vito Cappelletti: Ahh, Mr. Arbuckle! It is so good to see you! It is so good to see any customer… Jon Arbuckle: Wh- Business isn’t good, Vito? Vito Cappelletti: Business is terrible since this new pizza shop opened next door! ---- Vito Cappelletti: Look at this monstrosity! Mama Meany’s Pizza Palace! Pooey! Garfield: "Mama Meany's Pizza Palace, ptooey"? She’s the one who made all that awful pizza? Vito Cappelletti: They have a coupons, and deals, and contests, and they’ve stolen all my customers away! Mama Meany: So, why not sell this dump of yours so I can expand my business? Vito Cappelletti: Never! Jon Arbuckle: ''' ''Are you…?'' '''Mama Meany: Right, I’m Mama Meany! Here, have a coupon! Twelve pizzas for the price of one! Jon Arbuckle: Twelve pizzas? Huh, that’s quite a deal! Garfield: Heh, not if they’re not edible... Vito Cappelletti: His pizzas are horrible the way he makes them! Let Vito show you how pizza should be made! ---- Vito Cappelletti: The dough is a hand mixed, I taste it myself to make sure it is right! *tastes the dough* Oh, is perfect! And then I toss it on my hand! I put on the sauce, lot's of it! Then, the cheese, even more of it! And now I add on the sausage, and the pepperoni, and the onions, and the peppers, and the anchovies! Garfield: *Vocally bothered* Vito Cappelletti: Alright, no anchovies. Mama Meany: Ha ha ha, that’s quaint but would you follow me please? ---- Jon : i will try a slice Garfield you want some Garfield : no way i tried Mama Meany's Legendary pizza (Note: he means the word stinky) Eddie Gourmand : 10 more seconds and i give you a bad review Vito : here taste you will love Eddie : that was the worst pizza i ever eaten Vito : my pizza the worst Garfield : here have a real Vito pizza Eddie : Mama Meany's pizza Palace this is'nt Vito Pizza yes this is Vito Pizza Category:Transcript Category:The Garfield Show